


A Ladies Loo in Sheffield

by wanderingstoryteller



Series: No one ever said this life would be simple [21]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, F/F, Grocery Shopping, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Yaz's Ex-girlfriend, red bandana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingstoryteller/pseuds/wanderingstoryteller
Summary: Yaz gets the bright idea that she's going to torment the Doctor by wearing a certain red bandana while they go grocery shopping. Unfortunately for them they run into Yaz's ex-girlfriend, Yaz's little sister and another friend while they are out. A young woman informs them that she has just seen a ghost in the ground floor of the ladies loo in the local mosque. Of course the Doctor and Yaz have to investigate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Alright folks, by popular request here is a red bandanna fic. If have no idea what I'm talking about, go read the third chapter of my fic 'Three times the Doctor really weirded out her companions'. Basically a red bandanna is the Time Lord equivalent of wearing something sexual and provocative. 
> 
> The sex scene is coming up in chapter two.
> 
> Disclaimers: I am not of Pakistani descent, muslim, nor a resident of Sheffield so I have very likely, in spite of my best efforts, made errors in my depiction of Yasmine's mosque. If anyone belongs to one or all of these three groups and has corrections, please let me know.

It was supposed to be a sunday afternoon grocery run. Yaz and the Doctor had just gotten back from visiting Misca and planned to grab a few things before Ryan and Graham got back the next morning. It was always good to have a full larder before setting out on adventures untold.

As they were going to have the evening to themselves, Yaz decided to be a bit naughty. While the Doctor tried to figure out what they’d done with their reusable shopping bags and rolly grocery trolleys, Yaz darted into the bedroom and found a certain red bandana to put her hair up.

When she emerged into the consul room the Doctor smiled like Christmas had come early (although the Doctor had never shown any inclination towards religion, she seemed to really like that holiday for some reason).  

She closed the distance between herself and Yaz very quickly, pulling her into a hungry kiss. Yaz enjoyed the kiss but she caught the Doctor’s hands when they started to wander.

“Groceries.”

“But you’re sexy,” she did make a very compelling argument.

“I’ll still be sexy after we get groceries.”

The Doctor kissed her once more briefly, “you’re a heartless tease, putting that in your hair and still insisting we go out in public.”

“Oh you know you love it darling.”

“Little bit, yea.”

 

As they meandered back from the shop, tugging their grocery trolleys, Yaz spotted a tea shop up ahead. “I love this place, I used to come here all the time after prayer services at my mosque. They do really good british style tarts. Let’s stop for a cup and a sweet.”

The Doctor gave her a long suffering look, “Now?”

“Why not?” said Yaz with a false innocent smile.

“You my love are moving from tease to just plain cruel.”

“Think of it as sustenance for our coming activities.”

They went into the crowded shop, leaving their grocery trolleys by the door, where there was already a small collection of prams and such. The Doctor found a table and Yaz headed to the counter.

Yaz came back a few minutes later with a pot of tea, two cups and a very promising looking tart on a tray.

“Thank you darling,” the Doctor couldn’t resist reached forward and adjusting Yaz’s bandana slightly. “It was crooked,” she said with a wicked smile.

Yaz flushed smiled and then busied herself pouring the tea.

The Doctor took one bite of the tart before a weird expression slowly spread across her face. “Um Yaz, this doesn’t have real apricots in it, does it?”

Yaz’s heart caught in her throat. “I think so, the baker here does everything here from scratch. Are you allergic?”

“Not exactly.”

Yaz’s eyes narrowed, “What does, “not exactly” mean?”

“For some reason eating them, even a small amount, causes me to go into rut.”

“Wait, seriously, how quickly?”

“Maybe an hour. No need to rush, unless I want to take a suppressant or something.”

“Do you?”

The Doctor chewed on her lip, “not really, they always make me throw up.” Then her seductive grin was back, “And you know how much I love sharing my ruts with you.”

“I do too,” said Yaz, leaning forward. A thought did occur to her thought, “It won’t be too much of a strain on you will it? You just have one two weeks ago.”

“Nah, I’m still young and virile in this regeneration.”

“Braggart,”

“Someone’s been expanding their vocabulary.”

“I know how you find big words sexy.”

The moment was somewhat ruined when the front door to the tea shop banged open and a group of young women burst into the place like a flock of crows. They were all dressed fairly modestly, as if they had just come from a service at the mosque. Much like Yaz, they all had the sleek dark hair and dusky skin common to pakistani descents as well as the strong Yorkshire accent inherent to everyone born in Sheffield.

One women with shorter hair and an air of confidence was clearly in charge of the group. “Sonya, get Aisha some tea with lots of sugar and something sweet to eat.”

Yaz’s little sister was so worried she ran right past the Doctor and Yaz without seeing them.

Yaz jumped to her feet and motioned the other two women over to the booth she and the Doctor had claimed. It was the only booth with any space open in the crowded shop.

“Mona, what’s wrong, what’s happened to Aisha?”

Mona looked very surprised to see Yaz, but her concern for her friend overrode it. She helped the dazzed woman down onto the booth. The young woman’s eyes were wide and he seemed to almost be shivering. The Doctor pushed the tart towards her, assuming that it would not cause a human any issues.

“She’s had a fright that’s all,” said Mona.

“I ain’t just had a fright!” snapped Aisha, “I saw a bloody ghost in the bathroom mirror. It was fucking terrifying.”

“Whatever you saw, it’s shaken you up. Eat the tart. The sugar will help,” insisted Mona.

“What do you know?”

“I’m training to be a nurse aint I?”

With a grumble, the young woman began to eat the pastry,  realized it was good, and the proceed to bolt it with the usual lack of decorum so common to teenagers.

“So what happened?” asked the Doctor.

Mona blinked at her, “And who are you?”

“I’m the Doctor.”

Yaz would have really preferred to be skinned alive then face the interaction that lay ahead of her.

For better or worse, Sonya chose that moment to return with more tea and sweets. She thumped the tray down and sat on her sister’s other side.

“She really goes go by that, don’t ask me why. Also Yaz and her are dating. They moved in together and everything last month. It’s great. I got Yaz’s room and its much bigger than mine was.”

A lot of things flashed across Mona’s attractive face, surprise and  hurt chief among them. She still had to look down for a moment before she found her voice. “Good for you then Yasmine.”

Yaz’s own face fell, as if hearing her proper name from familiar lips tore something inside of her.

“Mona was Yaz’s girlfriend before the Doctor. They had a really bad breakup, mostly because Yaz never made enough time for Mona because of her police training and Mona cheated on Yaz a lot,” Sonya informed the Doctor.

Yaz could have happily committed sororicide in that moment. At least she had practice in fighting it down. She forced a conversation change. “So, Aisha, where exactly did you see a ghost in a bathroom mirror?”

“The first floor ladies loo in the mosque.”

Yaz looked to Mona, “And you brought her all the way here instead of just taking her into the lounge?”

“I didn’t want to cause a panic. This isn’t the first time this has happened and poor Mrs. Abidi fainted last time. That woman isn’t in good health. I also didn’t want to give Mrs. Baqri another chance to start up again about how the mosque is cursed just because it is in a refurbished community center.”

“Why would she think a community center would be cursed?” asked the Doctor.

Mona shrugged, “No idea. She just says the building always has been since she used to go there as a little girl for after school care. She’s an odd bird, the woman also thinks pears are unlucky.”

The Doctor frowned. “Pairs are unlucky and squishy.” Then she leaned forward, “So Aisha, what did the ghost look like?”

The doe eyed woman looked up from her second tart, “It was this scary woman in black with really pale skin, white hair. and red eyes. She looked like she was trying to say something but I couldn’t hear what.”

“Oh dear, I’d best come take a look. I think I know what might be going on.”

Yaz leaned just close enough to whisper to the Doctor, “all things considered, can it wait?” even just brushing her lips close to her lovers ear, she could feel the heat coming off her skin. The rut had hit faster than the Doctor had predicted. While Yaz knew that the Doctor could function fairly normally during a rut, it was still torture for her, especially if Yaz was near.

“Afraid not, this could be serious,” she whispered back.  

Mona got annoyed, “how exactly can you help anyway? You some sort of ghost hunter?”

“Sort of,” said the Doctor eyeing the other woman carefully.

“She’s not kidding,” said Sonya, “she helped Yaz and my mom deal with a weird spider problem a couple months back.”

“Alright, let’s finish our tea and then we can go do whatever we can about the scary mirror lady. Honestly I’m just tired of finding fainted old women in the mosque bathroom, I’m scared someone will have a heart attack sooner or later.” Mona really did have a commanding voice.

Something at the back of the Doctor’s mind, where instincts usually hung out, stirred. She didn’t like someone telling her or her mate what to do, especially an ex girlfriend of her mate’s. She felt Yaz’s hand on her leg under the table and that was enough for her to push down her feelings. She smiled, even if it was a bit forced.

Sonya was completely oblivious to all of this. She poked at her sisters hair. “Yaz, I like your bandana, it looks very World War Two chique, can I borrow it some time?”

“No.” said the Doctor and Yaz in unison to the teenager’s confusion.

 

They dragged the two grocery trolleys over to the mosque and left them in the cloak room. Yaz had never been so glad she’d bothered to buy a couple ice packs and insulated bags. The frozen chicken and other things should hopefully keep for another hour or two.

No sooner had they stepped out of the coatroom, than an elderly man with thick glasses and a tweed jacket greeted them enthusiastically.

“Finally, finally, someone from the council has come to see about the lights.”

The Doctor’s out of place blond hair, white coat, and odd air of authority had led the old man to jump to an optimistic conclusion.

To Yaz’s vague surprise Mona actually played along with this, “Yes. Doctor this is Mr. Mirza, the mosque’s imam. Mr. Mirza, this the Doctor. She’s come from the council.”

The Doctor held up her sonic paper, although the man seemed so happy to see her he  barely glanced at it.

“Thank you so much for coming. I’m sure something is wrong with the main power connection. Mr. Awan’s son, who is an electrician and a very good boy, has been all over the building and can’t find what is wrong, or why the lights keep flickering. He can’t look at the city connection without a permit and we’ve put in many complaints. Honestly, everytime we lose the power, we lose the wifi and it takes so long to set everything up again. The speakers use the wifi you know. So much of the congregation is elderly, we really need the speakers to work. I’ll lose my voice if I have to yell all the time.”  

Yaz was actually of the opinion that the elderly Sheikh’s favorite thing to do in life was to yell, or at least speak as loudly as possible indoors, but she would never say that. She’d certainly never seen him at a loss for words or at any risk of losing his voice.

“I will do what I can,” the Doctor promised.

Mona quickly led their small group away down the hall. The Doctor wasn’t a huge fan of being led, usually she did the leading. She did not however know where the ladies loo in the renovated community center turned mosque was. Somehow, unsurprisingly, everything still smelled slightly of sneakers and cabbage, as do most community centers. She got the feeling that aside from a couple wireless speakers the congregation had not been able to afford to do much to convert the place into a house of worship, aside from worshipping in it.

She was even more troubled to note that up ahead of her, Yaz was actually walking beside Mona and talking softly. She couldn’t quite make out what they were saying.

“So her, really?” Mona asked Yaz.

“What of it?”

“Nothing.”

“Spit it out,”  

“She’s older and white and a bit odd.”

“None of which is your concern.”

“And you moved in with her. You always refused to move in with me.”

“We both needed to save money by staying with our families. You were in school and I had just started my police training.”

“Yea, except you still haven’t completed your police training but you’re shacking up with her anyway. Let me guess she’s got money or at least a well paying job right?”

“Not exactly.”

“So then maybe money was never the reason you didn’t want to live together.” There was so much hurt in her voice. “Maybe you just didn’t want to live with me.”  

“Mona,” said Yaz softly.

What she might have said next was lost when an earth shattering shriek send them all bolting down the hall.

Yaz reached the door to the loo in time to catch Mrs. Baqri, when the grey haired woman stumbled out.

“It’s back! Oh the albino ghost is back! Next thing we know it will be Bloody Mary or Spring Heeled Jack.”

Yaz quickly pushed the hysterical elder towards her little sister, “Sonya get her a cup of tea or something.” Then she and Mona followed the Doctor, who had already charged into the large tiled room. Mona froze in her tracks, mouth open in amazement.

One of the mirrors was indeed glowing. The lights were flickering on and off and for some reason the air smelled like iron. A very annoyed looking woman with white hair and red eyes looked like she was tapping at the other side of the mirror and trying to mouth words at the Doctor.

“I know her,” chirped the Doctor and drew her sonic to buzz it. “Although what the Shadow Architect wants with a ladies loo in Sheffield is anyone’s guess.”

“Doctor!” boomed the woman when the sound suddenly started working. The Doctor rapidly tapped at her screwdriver until things got a bit quieter. “On behalf of the Shadow Proclamation I have been trying to reach you.”

“In the loo?” asked the Doctor with a slight head tilt, “You know even I like a bit of privacy.”

“Our files suggested that one of your most recent companions frequents this building and is female. This was the only reflexive surface in a female centric space we could find. We hoped that if we could reach her, she would bring you.”

“And you’ve just been startling old ladies in here for weeks in the hopes of reaching me?” now the Doctor was scratching at her ear in a way rather reminiscent of a perplexed golden retriever.    

“Your companion has apparently ceased to frequent the building.”

Yaz threw her hands up in the air, “great one more person who wants to make me feel guilty that I haven’t been to the mosque that much lately. Your as bad as my dad.”

The Doctor gave her a reassuring shoulder pat before turning back to the mirror. “You know, if you promise not to abuse it. I could just give you my phone number.”

“Really, you’ve never offered before.”

“You never spooked an entire mosque in Sheffield before. Now what was so important you had to reach me at all costs?”

The Shadow Architect blinked, “The moon of Poosh has gone missing again.”

The Doctor perked up, “Has it? Oh dear, I really wanted to go on vacation there, they have such nice swimming pools.”

“You found it once. We trust you can find it again.”

“Do you need it like right this minute, or can you wait for me to pop round and get the details tomorrow? This was supposed to be my day off you know.”

The odd albino woman looked a bit embarrassed. “I suppose it won’t be any less lost tomorrow.”

“Then I’ll come by then. Just promise me you’ll turn off any weird connection you have with this mirror.”

“We will, it is no longer necessary. See you tomorrow Doctor.”

The lights returned to their normal cheap floressence and the mirror showed nothing but the Doctor’s attractive reflection.

Mona finally found her voice. “Was that like a vampire or an alien?”

“Alien,” explained the Doctor. “Don’t worry though, she really meant no harm, she just lacks tact.”

Mona glanced at the Doctor and then at Yaz. “Is she an alien?”

“Yea,” admitted Yaz.

“She looks human.”

“She is sort of, well kind of, not quite. I doubt you want the details.”

Then the young woman just shrugged, “you always were the adventurous sort.”

Yaz tilted her head slightly. “I’m not sure if I should take it as a compliment or an insult.”

“Both I suppose,” said Mona. Then she offered the Doctor her hand. “Thank you for helping with this. I really do think poor Mrs. Baqri couldn't take another fright like she had today.”

The Doctor shook her hand, “glad to help.”

“Are you alright? You feel like you have a fever.”

“I’m an alien.” Hell would freeze over before the Doctor elaborated on the reason for her elevated body temperature.

It was at that moment that Sonya finally burst into the bathroom. One glance told her she was too late. “I’ve missed it all haven’t I?” she pouted.

“Afraid so,” said Yaz. “It wasn’t a ghost, just an intergalactic communication issue.”

“Figures.”

They all departed the bathroom and headed back towards the coat closet and the waiting grocerying trolleys.

Halfway there they ran into Mr. Mirza. The Doctor had to take a moment to convince him that the electrical issue truly was fixed. It was no easy task, as he clearly wanted to spend more time giving her every detail about what the electrical problem had been like.

The others slightly abandoned her and walked the remaining ten feet to the coat room.  Sonya bid Yaz and Mona goodbye to head home and Yaz found herself awkwardly standing outside the coat room with her ex.

“You know you do look happy, happier than I think I’ve ever seen you.”

“I am.”

“It suits you,” without thinking Mona reached out, possibly to touch Yaz’s hair. Then she thought better of it and tugged on her bandana instead. “This is cute by the way. The whole Rosie the Riveter look suits you.”

A few steps down the hall, the Doctor went rigid and had to dig her nails into her palms in order to not do anything inappropriate. Fortunately for everyone involved, the elderly Sheikh was so caught up in his story he didn’t notice anything amiss in the woman he’d mistaken for a council representative.

“Thanks, said Yaz flushing and looking away. “Listen, the Doctor and I should get home. The groceries can’t keep much longer.”

“I should get home too. I promised my parents I would cook.” After half a beat Mona added, “Listen, I don’t mean to assume, but if you’ve been staying away from the mosque because of me, you don’t have to anymore. I won’t make things awkward for you. I promise.”

“The first time I came in after we broke up, you stood up in the middle of the Friday afternoon service and left the room.”

“I’m sorry. That was petty of me. I won’t do it again. This is as much your place as mine.”

“Thank you.”

With an awkward final nod, Mona fled. Mr. Mirza finally permitted the Doctor to escape. They collected the groceries and headed back towards the TARDIS.

As soon as they were halfway down the street, the Doctor wrapped a hand around Yaz’s waist and gave her hair a very solid nuzzle.

The effect had to be somewhat comical to anyone passing by or possibly sickening domestic considering the rolly grocery carts they were both dragging.

“She touched you bandana.” The Doctor was trying very hard not to sound hurt.

“She didn’t mean anything by it.”

“I still don’t like it.”

Yaz had to fight down a laugh as the Doctor insisted on staying as close as possible to her even to the detriment of them making much progress. “Your rut is really hitting you hard isn’t it darling?”

“A bit yea. I really need to kiss you everywhere, and then fuck you, and then kiss you everywhere again.” If the Doctor was using the word “fuck,” she was beyond desperate. “We may need to do that a couple times.”

Yaz kissed her cheek, “It’s been a long day for you hasn’t it.”

“That’s one way of putting it.”

They made it back to the TARDIS and as soon as they were in the door the Doctor tried very determinedly to shove Yaz up against the door. YAz really wanted to just go with it but a deep and terribly practical part of herself rebelled. She’d spent real money from her meager paycheck on the groceries, she never liked the Doctor using a fake card in Sheffield, even if she accepted the necessity of it when they traveled.

She put a hand between herself and the Doctor, “go to the bedroom, get undressed. I’m going to put everything away.”

“But.” The Doctor’s green eyes were so huge and clearly on the verge of tears of desperate. “I need you, like really, really need you darling.”

“You waited all day, you can wait a few more minutes.”

“But.”

“Go or I will never wear the bandana for you again.”

That was enough to send the Doctor into retreat, although she gave a heartbreaking hungry look over her shoulder as she went.

Yaz dragged both grocery trolleys into the kitchen and yanked out the insulated bags, which held the items that required refrigeration. Instead of unpacking anything, she just shoved them into the fridge and banged it closed. Then she headed for the bedroom and her waiting lover.  


	2. I’m not sure wearing something that can stab you in the ribs counts as a safe kind of kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor finally gets to do something about Yaz's teasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy folks.

She had no sooner stepped into the bedroom when she was slammed against the wall in a manner that reminded her of the mirror doctor.

The Doctor’s mouth crushed against hers, her body pushed flush against her lover’s. When she found the buttons of Yaz’s shirt too complicated she tore it open in one brutal movement. Cheap plastic buttons scattered across the dark carpeted floor.

“Doctor?” for half an instant Yaz wondered if she had fallen into an alternate dimension again.

The Doctor looked at her with hungry, half wild eyes, seeking permission. “Color?”

“Green, a thousand times green.”

The Doctor grabbed at her bra, not even trying to unclasp it, just yanking it down so she could get at a breast, nipping and then biting hard.

Yaz gasped and clutched at her lover’s shoulders. The Doctor wasn’t usually this dominant as a lover, even when she was in rut. Maybe she had pushed her a bit far but damn if she wasn’t going to enjoy every minute of it.

The Doctor’s hands were already struggling with Yaz’s belt and then the button of her jeans, pushing both her pants and underwear down in one frantic tug.

Somewhat to Yaz’s surprise the Doctor then started to push her to the floor while her legs were still tangled in the pants she couldn’t get off until she removed her shoes.

“Hands and knees,” the Doctor’s voice was throaty and breathless.

Yaz went, her pulse frantic with excitement.

When the Doctor pressed her fingers into her, she found her so very, very wet. “You want this, you want this so much. You’ve wanted this since you put that cheap crimson thing in your hair.”

“Yes, please, yes.”

The Doctor ran her other hand up her back, over the tangled bra to grab at her hair and tug it painful. “You tormented me all day, walking about with that red cloth, acting as if it were an innocent accessory and not the naughtiest most debauched thing in the world. You’ve made me ache but you’re aching too. You coy, cruel, brilliant beauty.”

“Yes.” Yaz was having a hard time finding words, especially with how the Doctor was turning her fingers inside of her.  

“You’re so damn slick. I bet I could knot you like this without even using lube.”

Yaz cast a worried look over her shoulder.

The Doctor’s wink reassured her. Dirty talk didn’t mean she’d forgotten her lover was human. If there was one thing that Yaz trusted absolutely, it was that the Doctor, her Doctor, would never hurt her.  

She was however slightly surprised when she heard the Doctor retrieve her coat from the floor and then the sound of plastic tearing. She felt cool slicked fingers pressing back into her cunt. When had the Doctor started carrying lube in her coat pocket? Then again, with how often they ended up in unexpected sexual situations, it wasn’t a bad idea.

Then the fingers were gone and the Doctor was pressing her rut induced phallus into her and it was utterly wonderful. Yaz moaned and pushed back. Her movements were still slightly hindered by the pants she hadn’t been able to fully get off her legs but she could manage.

The Doctor grabbed at her hips and slammed into her nearly as hard as the Mirror Doctor had.

“Yes. yes, yes.” Yaz had a new favorite word. “Fuck me baby, fuck me. Make me yours.”

The Doctor dug her nails in to her skin. “You are always mine.”

“Yours, always yours.”

Yaz was lost to pleasure and movement. “Hard, yes, fuck me as hard as you can. Yes! Yes!”

Her orgasm nearly caused her to collapse but she managed to stay on her hands. As the haze began to clear she felt something familiar pressing against her entrance.

The Doctor slowed her movements. “Yaz?” she sounded like her regular self again in that moment.

“Do it, I’m ready, do it. Knot me” To prove her point, Yaz began to push backwards against her lover. The Doctor thrust against her and the knot went in.

“Oh...oh...oh.” Yaz did fall onto her elbows then. It hurt the way it always did but truth be told it was a kind of pain she loved, just the right amount of stretch and ache to feel alive without causing her harm.

She was so close to another orgasm, she reached under herself and frantically rubbed her clit as the Doctor made a few more shallow thrusts into her, ripped the bandana from her hair, and came. Yaz followed only a moment later and then truly did collapse, sending them both to the floor in a tangle of limbs. They had never even made it more than a step from the door.

They lay dazed for some time before the Doctor even managed to pull Yaz into her arms instead of lying on top of her. That alone was proof of how overwhelmed the Doctor was, she never normally fell on a lover.

“Wow,” mumbled Yaz.

“Wow yourself darling,” said the Doctor.

“I think we may have gotten lube on the carpet.”

“It has seen worse.”

Yaz really didn’t want the details on that. Maybe the Doctor’s room was due for some new carpet.

As they lay, the Doctor began to systematically nuzzle and kiss at her neck.

“Don’t get all scent marky, I am going to shower after this.”

“Must you?”

“I draw the line at wandering around smelling like sweat and sex.”

“Don’t shower yet, I’m not done with you.”

Yaz laughed soft, “I can’t exactly stand up yet. You’re still inside of me. If you’re good for another round, I might be, if you can convince me.”

“Never underestimate my powers of seduction.”

“Oh, do you have any?”

“Oye!” the Doctor pointedly nipped at her neck which got an appreciative sound of of Yaz. That quickly distracted the Doctor from her indignation. “So, you know that other thing we talked about?”

“You planning on playing twenty questions or telling me which one?”

“Me fucking you...in the um...butt. Like you let Missy do the first time we had a threesome with her.”

“The universe won’t explode if you say ass or arse.” She couldn’t see the Doctor over her shoulder but she could bet that she was blushing. She suspected she was flushing as well. She shouldn’t be able to get turned on again so quickly, but she was, had never really stopped being. “But yea, I’m game. Are you sure you have enough self control during a rut through?” When they had talked about it before it had been with the expectation of using a strap-on. Then again they hadn’t expected the Doctor to go into rut in again for some time.

“Now, that I’ve gotten off once, yea I think so.”

Yaz was almost embarrassed how much she wanted this. She fought for clarity, “You know you’ll need to be very careful. An ass isn’t a cunt and your um, well your a bit bigger than most toys I’ve had back there.”

Oddly enough the Doctor laughed, “Yaz, my love, I’m over two thousand years old. Do you really think I’ve never had anal sex with a woman before?”

Now it was Yaz’s turn to feel a bit embarrassed. “Ah, sometimes I forget how old you are.”

In some ways she was still getting used to having a lover who was actually more experienced than herself. She had always been fairly adventurous when it came to sex but she had also always respected herself and her body enough to make sure her lovers treated her properly. She’d spent a lot of her early sexual encounters telling lovers how to touch her, or as often as not, how not to touch her.  

“I’m not that old.”

Yaz snorted. “By human standards you’re nearly an immortal and from what I understand you’re pushing it, even for a Time Lord.” She rather wished she could roll over and kiss her. “But I like that about you. There is something very charming in how your are both ancient and wise but also a bloody childish fool half the time.”

“As long as I’m charming.”

When the Doctor was at last able to pull away from her, it still took some time for Yaz to disentangle herself from her clothes. “This is all going to have to go in the wash and I think you bent the underwire on my bra.”

“You still haven’t convinced me that things is not a torture device.”

“Maybe I’m just kinky,” said Yaz considering the clearly bent garment.

“I’m not sure wearing something that can stab you in the ribs counts as a safe kind of kink.”

“Judgy.”  

The made their way to the bed and began to make out again, this time almost lazily.

“Can I put the bandanna back on you?”

“Alright.”

Yaz was a little surprised when the Doctor tied it loosely around her neck. “Doctor?”

The Doctor nipped her throat just above the cloth. “It looks nice there, such lovely contrast with your skin.”

Yaz let her keep kissing there for a bit. Soon enough the Doctor nudged at her side. “Roll over.”

“It will still work if I stay on my back.”

“Yea but your just so incredibly sexy on your hands and knees.”

Yaz did as she asked but not without some amusement. “Sometimes I think you’re just a dirty old woman.”

“I deny none of that.”

The Doctor leaned over her to retrieve the lube from the bedside table and slicked her fingers. “Rub your clit for me.”

Feeling her face burning, Yaz did. Odd how being told to do something she would likely have done anyway could sound so sexy.

As it turned out, the Doctor really, really did know what she was doing. She started with one finger, making slow careful circles of the outside of a certain part of Yaz’s body. When she pressed in, it was only to one knuckle and then out and then she circled her finger again enough to start pushing Yaz towards desperation. She may very well have been getting some revenge for how much Yaz had teased her earlier that day.

She was more than ready when the Doctor pressed her finger in fully and on the verge of begging for it when she added two and then finally a third.

“Fuck I’m so close,” between the Doctor and her own fingers she could feel her body starting to clench.

“Get yourself off then.”

“Fuck me.”

“I’ll fuck you after you get yourself off.”

“Meanie.” She said it without malice. A few more presses of her fingers against her clit and she was coming around the Doctor’s fingers inside of her ass.

When she had stilled she felt the Doctor pull her fingers from her, wipe them on the towel they usually kept on hand, and line up a very different part of her anatomy.

She paused before pressing forward, rubbing slow circles on Yaz’s back. “You have to tell me if it hurts, or is too much, or if I need to slow down. You know your own body better than I can read you.”

Yaz nodded, realized that might be hard for the Doctor to see from her angle, and said “yes.”

“Okay.”

The Doctor began to press into her very, very slowly.

In spite of herself Yaz gasped and had to force her body to relax. It took a moment for the tip to press in and she felt the stretch at once. While she had played around with double penetration once with the Doctor and Missy, she’d only ever used smaller toys in her ass.

“Pause, be still,” she managed to gasp.

The Doctor did.

Yaz took a minute to find her breath, letting the tension ease from herself. She kept rubbing at her clit and was slightly amazed to realize she was so wet she was dripping. Momentary discomfort aside, she was so incredibly turned on.

“Go, but slow.”

The Doctor obeyed. Bit by bit she fully pressed her penis into Yaz’s ass. By the time she was fully seated, Yaz was panting. The Doctor rubbed at her back, her shoulders, anything she could reach.

“Your doing so well my darling. Take a moment.”

She did. She kept touching herself until pleasure filled her with the need to move. “Go on, fuck me, but gently.”

She obeyed and when she began to move it really, truly did feel good, very good.

Yaz couldn’t suppress a moan, and then she just went ahead and gave loud voice to the rest of the sounds rising in her throat.

“You can go harder...no wait, not that hard. There, yes, like that. Fuck me like that.”

They moved together, lost to touch and sensation and raw need.

When Yaz was on the precipice of her release again, she felt the Doctor slow and then the brush of the back of her hand protecting Yaz’s body. She had to be about to knot.

“How close are you?”

“Close but don’t wait for me, just come.”

So Yaz did with a shuddering gasp. She heard the Doctor make the sharp sound of pain she always did when she knotted into nothing but her own hand, only a few breaths later she moaned her own release. Oddly enough she grabbed at the bandanna but pulled down on the front of it, putting pressure on the back of Yaz’s neck not her throat.

This time they didn’t fall down. The Doctor pulled out of Yaz and the human slumped down on the bed. Yaz had just enough energy left to roll over and snuggle into the Doctor’s arms. Very lazily the Doctor untied the loose knot that had held the bandanna in place on Yaz’s neck. Yaz was still a little unclear what the symbolism of all that had been. She’d have to ask later.

After a time she said, “we both really need a shower.”

“Don’t think I can move for a bit,” while the Doctor technically could move after popping a knot, if she wasn’t tied to a lover, but the somnolence that came over her when she did was enough to discourage her from it.

Yaz kissed her cheek, and then the edges of her eyes, and then her lips for good measure. “Your so cute when you’re all sleepy.”

“Hmm.”

They lay in a half doze for a bit longer until the Doctor actually did stretch groggily, “alright, shower.”

Somehow they made it there. Yaz had never stopped being slightly weirded out by the sheer number or rubber duckies present but she’d at least gotten used to them. They stepped into the warm water together and began the awkward dance of getting clean when there is only one shower head.

Truth be told, showering together often builds intimacy for a couple more from the logistical challenge of the act than the sexiness. The Doctor did still scrub Yaz’s back for her and then Yaz did the same for her. Had they not both been so exhausted they might well have pursued a sexier and less cleansing use of the shower, but it had been a long day and the Doctor especially was flagging.

They dried off and made it back to the bed. Yaz was ready to drift off, laundry be damned, when the Doctor began to systematically kiss and nuzzle at her, rubbing the palms of her hands across her naked body.”

Yaz chuckled to herself. “You weren’t joking about your plans to kiss me everywhere.”

“Yup.”

Yaz indulged her for a time, feeling herself drifting towards sleep. A thought suddenly occurred to her, “Is this something you want me to do for you?”  

The Doctor looked up from nuzzling her stomach. “You don’t have scent glands.”

“I know, but…” She sought for words, “Do you need me to rub my hands on you every day so you smell like me?”

The Doctor considered that for half a moment. “You already do, when you hug me or kiss me. It’s enough.”

“You’re sure?”

Now the Doctor looked a little embarrassed.

A few lights went on Yaz’s head. “The scent marking is basically an alpha thing then isn’t it?”  
“Yea.”

“Thought it might be.”

The Doctor abandoned her task and snuggled up with Yaz again. Yaz happily rested her head on her lovers shoulder.

“So apricots huh?” she asked.

“Yup.”

“Good to know.”

 


End file.
